Orthopedic joint replacement surgeries such as hip replacement and knee replacement typically involve replacing a damaged bone or joint with a prosthetic implant. Similarly, orthopedic stabilization surgeries involve bracing or fixating an injured bone so that it heals properly. The prosthetic implant or brace is shaped in a way that allows movement similar to that of a healthy joint.
In order for an orthopedic replacement procedure to be successful, a physician anticipates both the size and shape of the prosthetic implant that will most closely match the anatomy of the patient. This is often done based on radiographic (i.e., X-ray) images of the patient's joint and the associated bone structure. If the size and shape are estimated incorrectly, the necessary prosthetic implant might be unavailable during surgery. A prosthesis of incorrect size might be implanted, leading to complications.